Muerte, monólogo a manos de Fred Weasley
by A-Mapple
Summary: Quizás era un hecho grave, eso de morir. Pero Fred no podía tomárselo tan seriamente, a pesar de que la víctima esta vez era él. {Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.}


**Aviso:** Este fic participa para el reto_ "El crimen perfecto" _del foro_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

La explosión me golpeó sin previo aviso.

Primero dejé de oír, al parecer el destino tiene algún problema con los órganos auditivos de los Weasley. Pero luego noté que el asunto era algo serio: ya no respiraba, no sentía mi corazón latir y sentía frío ya que mi sangre había dejado de circular. Y estos síntomas juntos sólo podrían significar una cosa: He muerto, o al menos eso parece. Es increíble cómo de un momento a otro uno pierde la vida.

Pero nadie puedo prever que eso que pronuncié serían mis últimas palabras. Menuda cagada; podría haber dicho miles de cosas mejores, algo que hiciera que la gente pensara: _este muchacho fue un héroe y una persona de grandes conocimientos, una inteligencia que da pena haber perdido._ O algo parecido. Pero no, claramente mi suerte no fue esa, sólo estaba hablando de Percy y su patética broma al Ministro. Debería darle crédito al menos por el intento, soy compasivo. Pero pobre hermano, le arruiné su primera broma en años.

Aunque no debería pensar en eso… Estoy _muerto_, después de todo.

Debería pensar en mis hermanos, es mi familia la que ahora llora sobre mi cuerpo sin vida. Nunca me agradó ver a la gente llorar, es un sentimiento que, junto con mi hermano, quise erradicar a base de bromas y comentarios graciosos. Quiero creer que aunque sea pude lograrlo en ciertos momentos. No en _este_, desde luego; puedo escuchar los gritos de mamá desde aquí arriba.

También debería pensar en qué terminó toda la bendita batalla, espero no haber muerto en vano. Ah, no; ahí está Harry ¡vivo! Bueno, al menos sé que tienen un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que nos hemos llevado la victoria y Voldy ya no… Esperen, ¡¿Estoy en el mismo lugar que Voldemort?! Realmente le rezo a Merlín para que no sea así, no quiero que me venga con reclamos por el producto de _Lord Kakadura_, además, fue idea de George.

Y ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente y en detalle, ¿existe la posibilidad de que el que me asesinó esté por aquí? Puede que lo hayan matado también. Me gustaría darle una buena paliza, por cabrón. ¿Pueden arrepentirse los asesinos? Quizás luego de que me vio tirado allí cual papel descartable pudo sentir cierto arrepentimiento y… Pss, la muerte me hace desvariar. Los asesinos no se arrepienten, sólo matan, en especial los Mortífagos.

Los Mortífagos. Esos inescrupulosos que matan por matar sin sentir pena alguna. El crimen que comenten no les pesa en la conciencia, quizás porque en un principio ni siquiera tienen una. Oh, ahora recuerdo… Rookwood. Rookwood fue el que me dejó así, espero que se pudra en el infierno, aunque sólo si yo no me encuentro en él.

Lo más probable es que si mi madre escuchara todo lo que estoy diciendo se pasaría gritándome a viva voz por aproximadamente veintitrés minutos y cinco segundos por el poco tacto con el que trato el tema, y eso sólo si estuviera de buen humor. Aunque desearía que lo hiciera… al menos, ya no lloraría. Vamos, _Ma_, sigo aquí contigo. Nunca voy a dejarlos, les tiraré los pies por la noche, lo prometo.

Cuando un producto de Sortilegios Weasley sea comprado, se llevarán una partecita de mí, en cada broma estaré allí cuidando que todo salga como se planeó, colaborando si fuera necesario. Sería como lo que es Dionisio para las fiestas o el vino, ¿se entiende? ¿No...? Quise decir, el dios de las bromas. No sé a qué vino eso, realmente. La muerte no es lo mío.

Pero ahora pienso en algo que es interesante: ser fantasma. Cómo me gustaría ser uno, andar por allí, atravesar paredes y gritarle a la gente en el oído, matarlos del susto. Bueno, no _matarlos_, sólo es una forma de decir. Pero no va a sucederme, siento que estoy yéndome, gradualmente ya no me siento parte de este mundo, aunque quisiera quedarme un rato más, compartiendo el dolor de mi familia. No creo que sea justo.

Aunque nunca es justo. Nada lo es, dejar a una familia sin un integrante es algo gravísimo, sobre todo si ese integrante que falta soy yo. Asesinar a alguien es algo horrible, tu alma se daña, ya no eres el mismo, supongo yo. Mis suposiciones no creo que sean tan erradas, cometer algo tan innatural como lo es arrebatarle la vida a una persona… vaya, se requiere poco corazón, poca sensibilidad para no preocuparse de lo que traerá perpetrar ese crimen. Y para colmo seguir vivo, acabo de ver a Rookwood corriendo como ciervo en las praderas. Maldito descarado, ¿Cómo alguien asesina a otra persona y sigue caminando tranquilamente? Estoy seguro que no se arrepiente de nada, incluso si le narran todo lo que hizo, cuánto sufrimiento trajo mi muerte, su frente bien alta y su orgullo estarían intactos. Repito: maldito descarado.

Sin embargo, me niego rotundamente a que ese Mortífago se lleve todo el protagonismo, se quiera o no la víctima soy yo. Y así es como me tomo mi muerte. Con cierta ligereza, pues es lo que me tocó; aunque con unas ansías terribles de seguir vivo. La víctima soy yo, aunque hubiera preferido poder defenderme. La víctima soy yo y agradezco haber sido yo y no otro de mi familia. La víctima soy yo… y el resto debe vivir con ello.

Creo que estoy desviándome de lo que pasa: sigo escuchando llantos por mi muerte, y está desgarrando mi alma. Realmente espero que no piensen que los abandono, en especial George. Oh, _Georgie_… Mi deseo sería que pudieras seguir adelante lo más pronto posible, olvides lo de tu oreja y hermano perdidos, que olvides la pérdida, mas no te olvides de mí… No sé si eso llega a comprenderse. Desearía poder protegerte del sufrimiento que sé del que vas a ser víctima, será mucho más duro para ti que para el resto. Y no quiero que parezca que intento presionarlo, pero ahora sólo depende de él erradicar la tristeza de la familia. Un difícil trabajo, pero él es un privilegiado en el arte de hacer reír… que mi muerte no le quite eso, por Merlín.

Que mi muerte no le quite felicidad a su futuro. Que no empañe ni hunda a nadie.

Oh, ya siento que la gravedad no hace efecto en mí. _¡Adiós familia! _Sé que los amo y que no van a olvidarme, como dije antes, les tiraré los pies en la noche.

**_Espero escuchar sus risas pronto._**

* * *

_¡Hola lectores!_

En esta oportunidad les traigo un minúsculo Oneshot. La primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje y es debido a un reto. Apenas leí el tema del reto me vino a la cabeza esta situación en particular; si he de ser sincera no tiene tanto del crimen en sí, sino más bien de lo que piensa y siente la víctima luego de convertirse en eso,_ una víctima._

Quise quitarle un poco lo trágico de su muerte, porque es así como yo imagino que Fred se toma en un primer momento su propio fallecimiento.

_¡Espero que les guste y recuerden que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos!_

**—**_** Mapple.**_


End file.
